A Parents Story
by realm
Summary: we've heard from teenagers dealing with their powers. now it's the parents turn.
1. Evelyn Stromb

Ms. Evelyn Stromb-Walla-Walla, Washington  
  
A mother is supposed to love their child. To make sure their child is protected from all things evil in the world. But what if that greatest evil is inside of them? How are you supposed to protect them from themselves?  
  
My daughter has not been a perfect child. She would get colicky and cry for hours at a time. She would have her tantrums and throw those little wooden blocks with letters across the room. She would give me the silent treatment after I told her to eat her cauliflower. But these are all stages, things I know she would grow out of. Things that would get better over time.  
  
But when Mag hit age fourteen, things drastically changed. First it was little things, like small kitchen fires-which was pretty normal with my old stove, and candle flames sparking and lighting papers ablaze. Then…one time Mag and I were sitting in the food court at the mall. I remember that day so well. I wanted to buy a pair of business shoes for my new interview. I had the Caesar salad with light salad and chicken, and Mag had olive pizza-she loves olives, she eats them all the time.  
  
"Mag, you look upset," I asked, obviously concerned. She is my daughter after all, and what makes her upset, hurts me too.  
  
"Mom, it's nothing." She looked down at the pizza, letting her blond hair fall to her face.  
  
"Honey, talk to me. Is it Brian?"  
  
"Ma…" she was clearly exasperated. "No, it's not Brian. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. You know, you can talk to me anytime you want. I am your mother, and you can trust me with anything."  
  
"Will you love me…no matter what?" She looked up at me, her blue eyes, her father's eyes staring into mine.  
  
"Yes. Tell me."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me. I…was in chemistry and we were lighting the Bunsen burner. But there was a leak in the hose. The air around it burst into flames. And I…I was in the fire."  
  
My heart flew into my throat then collapsed into my stomach. I ran over to her, and threw my arms around her. "No…you are okay though. You are fine right? You aren't burned." I felt tears well in my eyes.  
  
"No, mommy, I'm fine. That's just it. I'm fine. I should have died. But the flames didn't hurt me. They were all over me. But, they didn't hurt me. I don't know why. Mommy. I'm so scared." She burst into tears. Mommy…mommy was all that she was saying as she sobbed into my shoulder.  
  
Then I heard a scream. I turned and saw a ball of flame erupt from the Silver Wok, the little Chinese food place. People began to run as the court began to become an inferno. I couldn't move. Mag looked over my shoulder and stood up. She put her hand out as the fire raged over to us.  
  
I tried to scream, tried to move. I couldn't. The fire swallowed her up. I screamed when I saw that. My baby…I saw her when she was in her cradle, when she took her first step, her first book, school…my baby was dead. And I would be too.  
  
But I didn't happen that way. The flames seemed to stop and dissipated in the air. I saw a form. My Mag. She was alive. She smiled, tears running down her eyes.  
  
"Mommy. I…Do you still love me?" I couldn't move. I sat there. She walked to me, her arms outstretched.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I do. No matter what you can do, I still love you."  
  
Two days later, after countless interviews and declarations of it being a miracle by our church and priest, Father Peter, we heard the doorbell rang. Two teenagers, a little older than my Mag was standing there. One had sunglasses on; the other had fiery red hair.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Stromb? My name is Jean Grey. This is Scott Summers. We'd like to talk to you about your daughter Maggie."  
  
They explained to Mag and me about a genetic mutation that causes a person to have certain abilities. That it is triggered by puberty. And that my Mag had it.  
  
"…And with the proper training, Maggie can control her powers."  
  
"Mr. Summers-"  
  
"Scott, please."  
  
"You mean my daughter can manipulate fire?" I shook my head and stood up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I still live out my normal life? Or will I be a portable barbeque pit for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Yes, but the proper training is necessary." I began to cry.  
  
"Mommy, don't cry. I'm sort of okay with this, but I can hurt someone if I am not careful. And there I can learn how to be careful."  
  
"I know. I want what is best for you. But, you'll be on the east coast, and I am stuck here. And I want to be with you. You're my baby. No matter how old you are, you are always my baby. And I can't lose you like I lost Jack."  
  
"I'm sure the Professor will always let you visit. It will be beneficial for you to be informed of Maggie's training." Jean was a careful speaker. She knew exactly what to say. No wonder she was chosen to come here.  
  
Maggie left two weeks later. The house is really quiet. I miss her voice, the sounds of her coming in the house after school. I just miss her.  
  
And I'll love my little girl, no matter what. She's my baby. I'll love her forever. 


	2. George Wilcox

George Wilcox-Atlanta, Georgia  
  
Yeah. I have a son. No, I had a son. What, you want to know more? Fine. Mind if I drink something? Good.  
  
My son was named after my father, Naval captain of the USS Hart. Mr. John D. Wilcox. I used to call him Captain. But, that is just off the topic. Want something? No, okay. If you want a beer or something, holler.  
  
John and I always had a good relationship. He was the QB for Jefferson Davis High. I remember the time when he asked for a football. We were at the corner store, shopping for something for his ma. I think some eggs or something.  
  
"Daddy, what is that?" He was four years old. Cute little thing, with his momma's blond hair and green eyes. Built like his daddy with his barrel chest. Strong too.  
  
"That's a football." I took it down for him. He grabbed it, trying to wrap his hands around it. Couldn't the runt. It was too big.  
  
"Can you get it for me?"  
  
"Hm…this one is too big. Why don't you try this one," I handed him a smaller one, not one of those cheaply made NERF ones. Real pigskin. The best for my boy.  
  
The kid was a natural. He threw it smoothly. Even his mamma was amazed.  
  
"George. That's a good throw isn't it?" She was drying a dish. Her belly was stuck out, carrying the daughter we would lose after birth. Don't know if she would be a mutie. Wonder if she would grow to be the person to find a cure for cancer, which took the Captain. Want a beer? Sure?  
  
I was proud of him. Every time he made the game-winning pass, I would elbow the guy next to me.  
  
"That's my boy. See him? He's gonna be scouted by colleges around this Nation because of that pass. That's my boy."  
  
Yeah, he was my boy. Then he hit 16. Then he fucked his life up for good. It was the all-county championship game between the Jefferson Davis Grizzlies and the Palmetto Sharks. We were winning. Then, something happened that would fuck up his life.  
  
It was the final moments of the game. John was going to make the game-winning pass, and the crowd was going to rush onto the field and throw their arms around my boy. But that didn't happen. This did.  
  
There was a commotion on the field. We all looked to where people were running from. It was my boy, or what I thought was my boy. He was covered in fur, his ears on the top of his head, like a wolf. It was a monster. A freak. It was my son.  
  
"Dad, dad, what's happenin' to me? Dad?" He was on all fours. I thanked God my wife was dead from the Captain's disease.  
  
"What the fuck are you? You aren't my son!!" My boy was a monster.  
  
He came home at 3:00 in the morning. I had all his stuff packed, except for the trophies. I was on the couch, shotgun in hand.  
  
"Get out mutie. Now."  
  
"Daddy, it's me. I'm normal now. I don't know what happened. Daddy please."  
  
"Get the hell out of my house! You ain't my son! Leave you monster!!" He grabbed his stuff, looking at me with his mamma's eyes. He turned and left.  
  
They found him in an alley. He had a hole in his head. Gun was in his hand. His throwing hand. He killed himself. I threw my boy out and he killed himself. He had a great future ahead of him. He ruined it. He was a mutie. 16 years old.  
  
"You seem to have conflicting feelings. You love him, but you hate him for what he was."  
  
I hate him. He was everything I couldn't…he had a future! He would be someone. But now. He's rot.  
  
"Do you still have the trophies?"  
  
Yeah, I do. Wanna see them? This one was for being the all-county champion. Here his is in the newspaper, with that throwing arm of his. Good arm.  
  
"Mr. Wilcox, thank you. Do you have a copy of this? I'd like to keep it."  
  
Yeah, here's one. That was my boy. Before he became that freak.  
  
"Thank you for your time. I appreciate it."  
  
Welcome. That was my boy. My boy… 


	3. Joshua Phillips

Wow, people actually like this!! I would like to thank you all for the positive reviews!! I'll try to add the parents from the X-Men universe, but I'd like to focus on "unknown" mutants first. And I think I will extend to other family members, so this might become a family story, unless you think I shouldn't. And Rpshk, thanks for the criticism. I'll keep that in mind in the next few chapters. Thanks again!  
  
Joshua Phillips-Galveston, Texas  
  
Mark and I have never been close. I guess he sees me as a replacement for his father. You see Mara's husband left her when he was 12. The two of them were close; they used to play baseball every Saturday at Gellar's Field. I know. I've seen pictures of them. They are all over his room.  
  
When he first met me he was just horrible. Fourteen years old, and what a mouth.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Oh, is this your other friend? Do you fuck him too, mom?" I just stood there. Never in my forty-two years have I ever been more embarrassed in my life.  
  
"MARK!! Go to your room!" Mara's caramel skin turned a horrible shade. She was very angry. I never seen her like that before, and to tell you the truth, it scared me.  
  
"I should have left with dad!!" SLAM. I stood there, staring down at my feet.  
  
"Josh, I'm sorry. He…I just don't know what to do with him. I told him that I am in love with you. That you were the one. The look he gave me just crushed me. My own son hates me."  
  
"No, he doesn't hate you. He hates me. I'm sorry. I don't want him to think that I am trying to replace LeVar. I want to be in your life, and I want to be in his. But I feel like I am ruining everything." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was screwing Mara's life up, the only woman I every loved. So, I strived to gain at least some acceptance in Mark's eyes.  
  
Yeah, that's me and Mara on our wedding day. Isn't she beautiful? And there is Mark. Oh, this? Yeah, this picture was from the cast party of Mark's school production of Macbeth. He was Macbeth. I was so proud of him. Yeah, this is when we learned of his abilities.  
  
"Hey mom, did you see how well I did? I got two standing ovations!"  
  
"Yeah, you did. You are so incredible!! I didn't know you could act so well." I think I said the wrong things.  
  
"You don't know anything about me." He gave me this look of hatred. A look that I have gotten used to in two years.  
  
"Ahem. Mark, honey, are you going to try out for the musical or are you strictly a dramatic actor?" Mara knew how to smooth things over. She's incredible like that.  
  
"Oh, I think I may try out. They are doing…I think Oklahoma. But I think we should do a comedy instead. Or a comedy-musical, like Rocky Horror. That would be so fun!" Mark's eyes lit up. I love to see him smile. Especially when the corners of his eyes crinkle. I wish I could tell him that. But he would hate me for saying that.  
  
I immediately realized something was wrong with Mark when he began to clutch his head.  
  
"Mom, do you hear that noise?"  
  
"What noise? Hon, are you okay? Hon? Oh my god, Mark, what's wrong." Mark was now on the floor, clutching his head.  
  
"The words, the voices are so strong. It's like someone is screaming in my head. I…tell them to shut up!!" He passed out.  
  
What? Oh, he has super-hearing and sight. The sight thing we learned from Charles Xavier. Oh, he's someone who is helping him learn to control these abilities. He thinks all of his senses are heightened. I, I wish I could help him through this.  
  
Mara has been a bit freaked out with all of this. She is denying that he has these abilities. I know she loves him; we both love him with all our hearts. It's just something that makes him unique.  
  
He has gotten in some trouble at the institution. God, I hate that word. At the mansion, he been tricking people with some young German mutant, Kurt I think. Water balloons and things like that. The combination of Mark's sight and Kurt's teleportation, no one is safe.  
  
I did get a letter from him. Yeah, it was directed to ME! I was so shocked.  
  
"Joshua.  
  
Yeah, thanks for the letter. You are probably enjoying the fact that I am not there. I did make some friends here. This girl Mag is really nice. She's pretty too. I want to talk to her, but all I can do is throw water balloons at her. But she usually fries them before they hit her. So, what should I do?  
  
Take care of mom, and try not to screw all over the house.  
  
Mark."  
  
I cried after reading the note. I did. I sat there, bawling like a baby. Mara walked in obviously concerned. She picked up the note, and read it.  
  
"Oh honey. There is hope for you two."  
  
That's what I can do. Just hope for the future. Our future. As a family. 


	4. Megan Hatchway

Megan Hatchway-San Francisco, California  
  
When I first lay eyes upon Bella, I fell in love immediately. We actually. I remember holding Jessica's hand during the car ride home.  
  
"Honey, she's perfect in everyway!! Look at her little hands, her button nose."  
  
"Yeah, our baby is fine in every way. Our baby. You know, I still can't believe I said that. Our baby."  
  
Bella was five when she asked us, well, about us.  
  
"Megan, Jessica, everyone is asking me why I have to mommies." I looked at Jess and smiled.  
  
"Well, let's see sweetie. You know how mommies and daddies love each other?" Bella nodded, and Jess continued.  
  
"Well, Bella, Megan and I love each other like that. But, we love you even more." I was expecting more questions, but Bella just threw her arms around Jess's legs, which means she wanted to be picked up.  
  
"Thanks Jessica thanks Megan. Can I go play outside?"  
  
"Yeah baby. Go ahead." I touched her reddish hair. She leapt from Jess's arms and ran out to the backyard.  
  
Oh, yeah, this is a piece of her hair. Her first haircut. Oh, do you want to see her first dolly? Yeah, she loves Daffy Duck. We even painted a huge Daffy Duck mural in her room. Want to see it? I did this part, Jess did this, and Bella painted this little area. She did a nice job. She has the hands of an artist and the talent to go with it.  
  
Wait until you see this. This won the district art show when she was fifteen. It's of two angels. Me and Jess. I cried when I saw it. It moved me so much.  
  
"Hey Megan, don't you like it? Remember the time when you and Jessica were dancing under the mistletoe at Gram's party? That's where I got my inspiration. See how their hands are intertwined? I just thought that would be the perfect touch."  
  
"It is so amazing. Can I hang this in the front room?" I kissed her cheek, and hugged her tightly. Jess came over and hugged the both of us. It was the greatest day of our lives.  
  
When Bella turned 16, her mutant powers emerged. It scared me, and amazed me. We have a rubber tree plant in the kitchen. Here, let me show you. Isn't it cute? We bought it the day we brought Bella home. It's now…hmm…five feet tall or so. Well. Back to Bella.  
  
One of Bella's chores was to tend to it. And boy, did she tend to it. I heard Bella scream when it's branches broke through the ceiling. I ran in and saw Bella. She was just standing there, screaming. The rubber tree plant had grown through the ceiling and the entire room. Needless to say, we all ran from the house; Jess still had shampoo in her hair.  
  
After a few days, we got a visitor. A woman. A very unusual woman. She was brisk and, dare I say it, just plain rude.  
  
"Your…daughter…has the ability to control the growth of plants." She looked at Jess and I like we had the plague.  
  
"So, what?"  
  
"Without training, she may hurt others. I will provide the training." Jess placed her hand over mine, while that Darkholm bitch looked in disgust.  
  
"I would never hurt a soul! And I don't like the way you are talking to my parents!! Get out now!!" Bella stood up and was in that woman's face. "You come into OUR house and you think you can just treat them like that. Get OUT!!"  
  
Darkholm left. Thank god.  
  
Bella is pretty confident with her ability. We have a little garden in the backyard for her. It's so pretty. She even decorated the front of the house with climbing roses. I think the sweetest thing she did was decorate Jess's and my room with flowers on our anniversary. We woke up and…wow. So beautiful.  
  
I knew that Bella would be the most perfect child in the world. And she is. Jess and I love her so much. We are always here for her, and she is here for us. People said we wouldn't make good parents. You know, same- sex parents get a lot of slack from others. But, I think we did a damn fine job. 


	5. Kevin Thompson

Kevin Thompson-Lawrence, Kansas  
  
This farm has been in the Thompson family ever since John Thompson moved out West in 1852. And this farm is going to my boy.  
  
Charley was always an unusual boy. He spoke his first word at age 2 I believe. Yeah, 2. We were afraid he was suffering from that autism business that we read in one of those parenting magazines at the pediatrician's office. He would just sit there and avoid all the other children. Hang out with the adults, that's what he used to do.  
  
At age 10 instead of playing on the playground, he would be talking to his teachers about things a 10 year old doesn't talk about. Child labor for one thing. The boy would just go on for hours discussing Africa and child labor. Even wrote a letter to the president about it. The Lawrence Gazette published the letter. It's right here. My boy is a genius.  
  
I remember when he first discovered his mutation. We were out in the field, trying to get that damned tractor to work. I should get a new one. Maybe this year. Anyway, that damned wheel collapsed on my leg. Damn, it hurt so bad. My leg was totally smashed. You could even see the bones sticking out of it. Well, getting it off was easy, just had to roll it off- we were trying to get the wheel back on, just in case you wanted to know. Charley was panicked. He was crying.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!! Oh my god!! Your leg is…" He touched it cautiously. Then the darndest thing happened. His eyes closed and there was this light. I swear a light came from his hand. I felt something in my leg tingle, like they were knitting back together. It was like Doris, my wife-she's in the kitchen whipping up some of her fine split pea soup if you want to stay and have some you know-was knitting them back up.  
  
"Daddy, I think I fixed your leg. How did I do that?" He smiled and threw his arms around me. I couldn't believe it. I walked to the house and told Doris what happened. She nearly passed out.  
  
The next day, some nice woman, a tall black woman, and a young girl with her hair in a ponytail, approached us. They said that he could heal things. They knew about my leg. Charley looked scared.  
  
"Mutation? You're making me sound like swamp thing or something."  
  
"No, it's not like that. You have a gift, Charley. And the Professor could help you with it."  
  
"I don't wanna leave my daddy. Who would heal him if he gets hurt again? If I'm not there, then he could…"  
  
"Son, if you have this gift, I say do the best you can to make sure that you use it right. It's like that shotgun I got you for your 12th birthday. If you don't use it right, you can hurt a person. So, maybe if you don't use this talent right, you can hurt someone." I looked at my boy, and he looked at me.  
  
"Charley, I think your daddy's right. We'll be fine. I have Dr. Crawford on speed dial. And you know he always carries around that cell phone Uncle Darren bought him. Everything will be fine." Doris stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you guys so much. And…your pie!!" He blurted this out. We all laughed.  
  
"I'm sure I can mail you some of my pie. And when we visit you, or you visit us, I'll make so much pie!!"  
  
So, my boy is at the Xavier School for Gifted Youths. I think that's right. Doris? Yeah, thought so. And do you have some of your pie too? You've got to try it. Won the county pie cook off.  
  
So, that's really all. My boy can heal. He wants to be a doctor now. A doctor. But he said that he will come back to Kansas and run the farm too. I'm happy that he will. Maybe he'll open a practice out here in Lawrence. I'd love that. That boy just fills me with pride. Oh, yeah, sorry Doris. Us with pride. By the way, is that soup ready? Good, wait until you try it.  
  
Yeah, the house is quiet. But, we know that him being away will benefit him. And parents are supposed to do everything to benefit their children. Who knows, maybe Charley will do something to benefit other's children. Yup, that's what he'll do. My boy Charley. 


	6. Tim Dukes

A lot of people have requested an Evolution-verse character's parent to "speak out." Well, I decided to start with the parent of the least liked member of the Brotherhood, Fred Dukes. This is mostly speculation because the writers for Evolution haven't developed the Brotherhood, other than portraying them as the "evil wrongdoers." Well, enjoy. And I like the idea of a mutant parent, Rpshk. Thanks for the great idea!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tim Dukes-Mattoon, Indiana  
  
I do have a son. Freddy. Yeah, Freddy. Freddy was always laughed at by all the other kids his age. Bastards. And the parents too. Got myself in a shit-load of legal trouble trying to defend my boy's name. Broke a jaw or two.  
  
I think the doctors said it was a gland problem. But I don't know. His mom was always a bit fat too. Died of heart disease two years ago. Shame. Kindest soul on this planet. She loved Freddy so much. Poor kid. Maybe that's why he ran off.  
  
I don't remember when he discovered he could take hits so well. Wait, I think it was when he was 13 or something. He was in gym. Yeah, gym. I remember that because his teacher called me.  
  
Freddy was in gym. A bunch of kids who made fun of him was gonna beat him up, with those dumbbells that was in the weight room. Well, they ganged up on my boy and began to pound him. 'Cept they weren't doing such a good job. The things were not even making a scratch. Then Freddy grabbed one and threw him against the wall, nearly breaking him in two. Don't feel sorry for him. Deserved it.  
  
I think the one most affected from the attack, besides Freddy and his mamma, was his sister Penny. Penny and him used to play in the park all the time. He loved to push her on the swings, and she would love just try to touch the sky.  
  
"Yeah, you should see her. She thinks if I push her high enough she will touch the clouds." Freddy would laugh when he talked about her.  
  
"Freddy, you can help me do anything!!" She hugged him and gave him a big kiss when he picked her up.  
  
Anyway, when she heard that they tried to hurt him, she cried herself to sleep. I felt sorry for her. Then Jamie, my wife died. He got up and left. I don't know why. He knew that me and Penny loved him so much. Penny sat up by the door every night for a week saying, "He'll come back. He will come back." He didn't.  
  
You know, sometimes I would just sit by the door and do the same thing. "Freddy will come back." Then Penny would sit on my lap, wearing one of his old shirts. On her it reached past her knees. I miss him. We both do.  
  
But the weirdest thing came for us in the mail. We got a picture in the mail of these three boys. One was tall and sorta grungy looking, with his arms crossed. An albino-looking boy had his arm around the grungy boy's waist and was smiling. Then there was a little one, crouching down in front of them, greenish teeth showing. Then, then there was a big boy with a Mohawk. My Freddy. He had a big grin, and had both of his hands clasped on the two boy's shoulders.  
  
I showed Penny. She looked at the picture for a moment, and then said, "He looks so happy."  
  
Yeah he does look happy in that picture. No return address at all. I wish I knew where my boy is. He has a family now. But he always will have us. I hope that we can see him right now. What honey? Oh, yeah, the picture. Well, I guess we can see him through there too. But it's not the same. It'll never be the same. 


	7. Harrison Stewart

Harrison Bennett-Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania  
  
I was anxious at the birth of my second daughter, Lana. I remember pacing the waiting room, back and forth, back and forth. It was forty-five step long, twenty-eight steps wide. Dr. Cavers came out at 4:15 am on Saturday the 25th of October.  
  
"Mr. Bennett, congratulations. You have a baby girl." The first words out of my mouth were not of joy or things like that but something else.  
  
"Is she healthy?" He looked at me like he had answered this question many times before.  
  
"Of course, do you want to see her?" I nodded.  
  
You might think that me asking that question was a typical fatherly reaction. It was, partly. I wanted to know if she was healthy because…I was afraid I had passed down my…I hate to say it, but it's the truth…mutation.  
  
Yeah, I'm a mutant. I have the ability to, well, I can somehow disrupt matter on a sub molecular level, and therefore cause them to take on forms they normally wouldn't take. I remember when I was in my lunch class. I was playing with my celery. Then, then the pen began to almost turn into a molten substance and then took the form of-get this-a pen. Yes, a pen. It was a pen. How the hell that happened was beyond me. It even wrote. My friends thought it was the coolest thing.  
  
When I reached age 19, it lost it's appeal and turned into something more. I was walking home from work. I worked late; earned extra money that way. Some punks jumped me. I remember them punching the hell out of me. I heard my jaw shatter, several teeth fly out, and then felt the bones of my orbit crack. Then I reached out and touched one of the little bastard's face. I concentrated. His body turned molten. Then, he took the form of a rock, shale to be exact. The kids stopped the beating, looked at the slab of shale that was their friend and ran off, screaming. I picked up the shale and smashed it into the brick wall. Red liquid oozed out. I took a man's life. It was self-defense, but I took a man's life.  
  
I didn't want my children to face the pain that I felt after that day. Not just the physical pain of having my jaw shattered. That I sort of fixed by manipulating it to molten then back again, so I was nearly completely healed. It hurt that I had killed man in the worst possible way. I don't know if he knew what had happened. I don't know if had felt anything inside that cold stone. I always tried to convince myself that he was dead before he was reformed. His organs would have been so…smushed together, that there would be no way he could have felt anything. I'll never know.  
  
Oh, hi darlings. How was school? Wow, an A? Did you get first chair? Congratulations!!! Lana, how-oh, but a B- is great too! Do your homework and we'll go out to eat. And show your mother those grades!! She'll be so proud!!  
  
No, they don't have the gene. Thank god. I know, because I know. My girls are fine. Healthy. Human. But, if they weren't, and had the gene, I'd be fine with that. No, I didn't tell them about me. I can't. Then…then I'll have to tell them about what happened. I can't. I couldn't stand to see their faces. It would kill me.  
  
I'm supposed to be their daddy, their superhero. Not a murderer. A monster. I don't want to be feared by them. I want them to love me. Like they do now. 


	8. Erik Magnus Lehnsherr

(A/N and disclaimer) I would like to thank rhiannon for the groovy idea of using Magnus. I totally forgot about him. Thanks!! And here you go, the standard disclaimer: I do not own Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Pietro, or anyone else. If I did I would be in a stretch Rolls Royce Limo with my servant, Fritz, driving. And InterNutter, coming up soon: a very special episode of "As the Blue Ball of Fuzz Ports." So, calm down!! (End A/N and disclaimer)  
  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr-whereabouts Unknown  
  
"To whom this may concern:  
  
It is not everyday that I answer letters. I don't believe in them. However, I felt compelled, yes, compelled to answer yours. Please, do not ask me why. Let me start, at the beginning.  
  
I was born in eastern Poland; the exact area is not important-to a loving family consisting of my mother, father, and older sister. My parents were considered the upper-class members of the village. But to the Nazis, Jews are the lowest creatures, born only for extermination. Like rats. In fact, that's how they portrayed us in their propaganda. But, you must know that, because I have read your credentials. Thank you for giving me them along with the letter.  
  
My family and I were forced to participate in the digging of a mass grave. The Nazi's are meticulous, clean. I survived the barrage of bullets that they fired at us, my mutant powers deflecting them. I fell forward, playing dead. I had to claw my way from the death pit. I stepped on my own mother on the way out. I was recaptured and forced to go on the train. The train that lead to Auschwitz.  
  
There I lost my name of Erik Magnus Lehnsherr and was reborn as Auschwitz Prisoner #214782. I became a Sondercommando-I assume that you know what that means-and survived anyway that I could. You could only imagine what I did. There I saved a woman's life, and we married soon after we escaped. After an…incident, yes, let us leave it at that, she left.  
  
I don't want to bore you with the rest of my life. Instead, I'll discuss my son Pietro. I hired someone to create an antithesis to Charles Xavier's X-Men. The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, a very fitting title indeed. And my son just happened to be on that team. Pietro, with the mutant ability of running at incredible speeds. He is also unusually energetic, annoying his teammates to no end with his endless talking.  
  
Ah, I just read an interesting part of you letter. No, I don't want my son and other young mutants to go through what many others and I have gone through. I have seen the evils of humanity at such a young age. Humans are a remarkable species, so easy to judge those that are different. So easy to persecute innocent minorities, those they dub useless and inferior. That's why I am going to nip it all in the bud.  
  
Mutants are superior to humans. Our genetic structure proves that. Yes, Charles Darwin said it best. "As many more individuals of each species are born than can possibly survive, and as consequently there is a frequently recurring struggle for existence, it follows that any being, if it vary in any manner profitable to itself, under the complex and sometimes varying conditions of life, will have a better chance of survival and thus be naturally selected. From the strong principle of inheritance, any selected variety will tend to propagate its new and modified form." A genius. If you haven't read The Origin of Species I recommend it highly.  
  
Yes, mutants are the highest evolutionary form this planet has seen. We shall rule. And my son and daughter shall stand beside me. I think I shall spare you. You are a human that I believe I can tolerate. Yes. I believe the two of us should meet face to face. And thank you for the well wishes. I wish you well also.  
  
  
  
Erik Magnus Lehnsherr"  
  
(A/N) I had to change some things around to fit it into the Evolution timeline. If not, Pietro would be the oldest Bayville High student. Other than that, I guess that this came out all right! Did I capture the spirit of Magneto? I tried my best. (end A/N) 


	9. Raven Darkholm

(A/N) I don't own anyone in this chapter, except the person she is writing to. I will also be doing the foster family of Kurt Wagner, but give me some time. And Maxwell Dark requested an X-Force one. I'll be happy to oblige, but tell me which one you want me to do. Preferable one with known parents. That would help me a lot. Thanks! (End A/N)  
  
Raven Darkholm-whereabouts unknown  
  
Dear Sir or Madam:  
  
I was quite surprised when my supervisor handed me the letter that you had written to him. He wanted me to reply, just as he had done. And considering he is my superior, I decided to do as he wishes.  
  
My past has, and always will be kept to myself. But let me just say, I have been on this planet for quite some time. However, I will reveal some things to you, since I have been told to do so.  
  
Yes, I have worked for your government. Isn't that quite reassuring? The very government that the people look to with eager faces to protect them, open to such an attack by those they fear and hate the most. It was quite easy to "blend in." In fact, I have impersonated Mallory Brickman, the wife of your U.S Senator Ralph Brickman and the special assistant to the head of the National Security Council, Dr. Valerie Cooper.  
  
Oh. I have just read…you want to know about my child. This is a sensitive subject for me. For sometime I have always thought he was dead. Kurt. I…had to do it. I threw him off the waterfall because if I didn't I would be killed. The villagers thought he was a daemon. He had dark blue fur, fanged teeth, a prehensile tail, three fingers and two toes. They chased me across fields with torches. I had to do it. I regretted it as soon as I saw him hit the water. But, he was saved by a woman and raised as her own.  
  
After that incident, I moved to the United States. There I met Irene. Irene's a precog. In other words, she can find many different possibilities of what will happen next and isolate the true one. Irene…we…together we raised a young mutant, Rogue. Through skin-to-skin contact, she can steal the memories, strength, and powers of a person or mutant. She made a fine addition to the Brotherhood. However, she left. Defected to the X-Men, led by Charles Xavier. It's a shame. She made a fine addition to the Brotherhood.  
  
I have never encountered much prejudice. I knew how to hide my true appearance. But I have seen others who have been tormented because of their appearance. Humans are a cruel species. They must learn that there is a new race that will put them in their place. We are the next and last step on the evolutionary ladder. We are perfection. Humans and mutants can never co-exist. The actions of FOH have proven this. Therefore humanity must be exterminated.  
  
I don't want my children to grow up in a world full of mutant hating humans. It's a shame that they chose Xavier's side. I would have loved to have them fight beside me. Perhaps one day, they shall see the error of their choice and join their mother. I suppose that I can only wish for that to happen.  
  
Raven Darkholm  
  
(A/N) Eh…not my best work. It was pretty hard trying to write as her. I wrote her as a brisk, serious character. However I also made her slightly vulnerable when discussing Kurt, Rogue, and a little apprehensive about talking about her relationship with Irene. Well. Please review!! I love reading what you guys have to say!! Thanks!! (End A/N) 


End file.
